


Photos

by crazycatt71



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seeing photos of Ianto gives Tosh an idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having fun

Tosh walked in to Jack's office, carrying a stack of files that Jack had requested from the archive. Ianto was still hunting around for the rest that Jack needed so she had offered to take the first batch up. Jack wasn't in, so Tosh took the files over to the desk and set them down. As she turned to go, she spotted a manila envelope with  **Photos, for Jack's eyes only** written on it.  Curiosity got the better of her and she reached for the envelope. She knew she shouldn't, it was plainly clear it was something private, but she just couldn't help herself. She looked around, then opened it. Inside were several 5x7 pictures of Ianto, nude. Tosh's eyes widened as she looked at the pictures. They weren't pornographic, the poses were suggestive, not revealing. The one on top was of Ianto, laying on a bed covered in red satin, that made his pale skin glow.  He lay on his back, one knee brought up toward his hip,so his thigh covered his genitals, his arms stretched over his head to grasp the bars of the head board. The pose stretched his body, pulling the muscles of his chest tight, showing off curves and angles. Ianto's eyes were darkened with lust, the expression on his face suggested all kind of carnal pleasures. Tosh licked her lips, feeling warm and wet between her thighs. She had known Ianto was an attractive man, she just hadn't know how attractive he was.

"Toshiko Sato, you naughty girl." Jack's voice cut through her thoughts.

She jumped and turned to face Jack, who was standing in the door way, a frown on his face.

"Jack, I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have looked at them. " she said, " But, God, he's beautiful."

The expression on Jack's face softened.

"I know." he said, as he came over and took the pictures from her.

He looked at them for a minute, grinning, then slid them back in to their envelope. Tosh thought of the look in Ianto's eyes and on his face.

"You took them, didn't you?" she asked,"That was you he was looking at, like that."

Jack nodded. Tosh felt a heaviness in her chest, she wished somebody would look at her like that. Her sadness must of shown in her face because Jack gently tipped her chin up.

"Owen is a fool," he said, "he doesn't know what he's missing."

"I wish he'd realize." she mumbled.

"Maybe he needs to be shown." Jack said

A smile slowly spread across Tosh's face as an idea formed in her head.

"Is it ok if I take a long lunch?" she asked.

Jack nodded. Tosh gave him a hug and hurried from the room.

Later that day, Owen hurried to car after Jack had sent the team home. He unlocked the door and started to get in, stopping when he saw the envelope on the seat. He picked it up, looking it over, before opening it. He slid the single 8x10 piture out, gasping when he got a look at it. It was of Tosh, wearing nothing but a naughty smile.  **See all that you're missing.** was written across the bottom. He stared at it, then looked around. Tosh waved at him from her car and drove off, laughing.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
